


13 months, 2 weeks, 4 days and an handful of hours

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: After 13 months, 2 weeks, 4 days and an handful of hours, Jonathan finally returns to free his brother- only, things don't go as he had envisioned them to go down...





	13 months, 2 weeks, 4 days and an handful of hours

Thirteen months, two weeks, for days, an handful of hours- it was how long Jonathan had been gone, leaving his twin brother behind to pay from crimes neither of them had committed. 

And now, thirteen months, two weeks, four days and an handful of hours after Jonathan had escaped prison without any apparent remorse, he was back in the same place he had sworn to leave behind, now an exonerated man, in the presence of his twin, a man who, frankly, had believed himself destined to spend the rest of his days in jail as an innocent. 

“Cameron, my man, here I came to free you at last!” Jonathan’s sly, half-crooked grin, charming and yet a bit devious, was still in place- just like it had always been – as he waited for his twin brother with arms wide open. 

Cameron didn’t moved. He stood, fist clenched at his sides, biting his cheek as he tried to find in himself the strength to _not _strangle his twin brother.

Thirteen months, two weeks, for days, an handful of hours. That was how long he had spent behind bars, and all because he had had the brilliant idea of freeing Jonathan and live life on the run- maybe on some Mexican beach. 

“C’mon, Cam, don’t you want to hug your brother, uh?”

Cameron stood still. No, he didn’t want to hug his bloody damn brother, because Jonathan had left him to rot in jail and had hurt each and every one of them. And yet, he wanted to- if nothing else, to atone for how he had mistakenly followed into their father’s footsteps, keeping Jonathan’s very existence a secret to the whole world. 

And yet, he really wanted to strangle his twin. 

“Seriously? Don’t tell me you’re still mad because I left you in jail to join Tiffany! You know I just wanted to find out if she had any evidence that could prove I was innocent!”

“_Tiffany_? She sent you in jail forma murder you hadn’t committed, ruined our collective lives and you call her _by name?” _

Jonathan swallowed, hard, taking a step back- and yet with arms wide open – as he heard his brother hiss. At low voice. Cameron was calm, collected, and yet as mad as hell, a deadly combination way too reminiscent of their beloved daddy dearest. 

“Well, technically she wasn’t a murderer? I mean, she just stole a body… if the medical examiner couldn’t figure out that the girl had been kept in a fridge it’s not really her fault….”

Cameron closed his eyes, breathed in and out, once, twice, three times, and then he sighed, and finally approached his twin. He hugged Jonathan, patted him on the back and then….

And then, he kneed him in the groin, with such strength that Jonathan fell on his knees on the cold prison floor,doubling over in pain, barely able to breath. 

“What the… I was working undercover! And I came to free you!” he whispered with a small white voice. He was about to add something else, when Cameron joined him on the floor, and slapped him on the back of his head, a bit jokingly. 

_ This  _ is for the whole prison escape and joining _Tiffany_ thing_. That _was because you had made Kay cry, and you let her believe it was _me _breaking her heart in tiny little pieces!”


End file.
